Inuyasha Fan Mail!
by midget-fan1
Summary: You guys write fanmail and inuyasha must reply!......or else! BUA HA HA! i traded my axe for a flame thower! yayyyy flamethowers! rated T forlanguage and possible..... nasty things written in fan mail o.0
1. the first creepy moments of fan mail!

**Disclamer:** i dont own inuyasha, the fan mail you might send me, or even the idea! cry I dont own anything! Wait Iown myself!Yay!

This is my first fanfic! Plz be nice! I got the idea from Foamy the squirrel!

**Inuyasha Fan mail!**

Inu: hi! I'm inuyasha!

Midget-fan1: and I'm……well you should know unless your dumb.

Inu: im doing this because all the fan mail you idiots have sent me!

Midget-fan1: and now your going to respond right?

Inu; hell n-

I take out an axe

Inu: sure! Why not! I mean its already here!

I put away the axe

Midget-fan1: that's better

Inu: ok! First letter

_DearInuyasha,_

I like what your doing! Its good! I have troubles. Can you help me

Signed,

anonymous

Inu: ooookk

_Dear loser,_

_What the hell is wrong with you! Im not writing some stupid advice page! This is fan mail! Got that! Next time read before you do! And how am I going to sent this to you if you put anonymous! Seriously think loser!_

_go away loser,_

_Inuyasha_

Midget-fan1: that wasn't very nice

Inu: am I here to be nice? NO!

Inu: ok next letter

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I love your show! I watch it everyday! WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT KAGOME IS CHEATING ON YOU! SHE SHOULD BURN IN HELL! Calm down... Breath in... Breath out. plz cut Kagome out of the show!_

_A Friend,_

_Kagomemustburninhell28462862194735_

Inu:What!peoplewatch me on TV! well i thought i saw cameras when i was taking a dump.

people start laughing out of nowhere

Inu:noooooo! maybe if i respond they will stop!

_dear person who watches me take a dump,_

_What the hell are you talking about! What TV show!And if I had the power to cut Kagome out of the show, I would have already! She's anoying! oh...__and take medication! Crazy lady!_

_You burn in hell,_

_Inuyasha_

Inu: finally! only a few more left!

Midgetfan1: dont worry! I'll pay people to write more fanmail!

Inu: Nooooooooooooooo! ok next letter (this next letter is not mine! got off Foamy)

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Dude can I see kagome naked_

_from,_

_Sexykagome333_

Inu:What the hell! she's mine loser!

_dear homosextual idiot,_

_what the hell is wrong with you! you want to see a fictional character naked! what the hell! she dosnt exsist! you a tipical Miroku!_

_Burn in hell with __Kagomemustburninhell28462862194735,_

_Inuyasha_

Inu: yay! thers no more fan mail!

Midgetfan1 comes in with a garbage truck full of fanmail

Midgetfan1: look what I found!

Inu: thats it!

Inu takes out a match and burns all the fanmail

Inu: HA HA HA BURN! BURN!

Midgetfan1:ooooook.maybe you need medication. Oh well! Send some fan mail so I can write!

Inu: nooooooooo!

Midgetfan1: yes! send lots and lots! press that pritty purple button! you know you want to!


	2. ch2 remember, T not M!

Disclamer: i do not i repeat do not own Inuyasha! if i did Kagome would die, Sango and Miroku will finally say they like each other and Miroku would stop being a perv.

midgetfan1: sorry peoples!I had to go to school, annoying Inuyasha, holidays, annoying inuyasha, homework,and did I say that I had to annoy Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: yes! three times!

Inu starts to put fingers up trying to show me how to do my 123's

Inu: see! 1, 2, and 3!

when he does 3 he sticks up his middle finger. migetfan1 grabs his finger and pulls it back as far as it would go.

Midgetfan1: you better not mess with me!

* * *

Midgetfan1: hello peoples! and welcome tooooooo...INUYASHA...Fan maiiiilllllll!...Say your line Inu! and bring out the blinking sign!

inu rolls out on a cart a blinking sign that says inuyasha. theres a peice of paper that looks like it was badly glued to the sign and it says fan mail!

Inu:I cant say that stupid line! its insane!

midgetfan1: and thats why your saying it!...or else!

midgetfan1 takes out a flame thower.

midgetfan1: i traded it! you likie?

Inu: NOOOOO!OK! ILL DO IT!

midgetfan1: thats good!...SAY IT YOU NINCOMPOOP!...wow! im runing out of things to call inuyasha!

Inu: welcome to inuyasha fan mail...yippie (sarcastic! duh!) midgetfan1 tortures me and you torture me by sending fan mail...yay.(yet again, sarcastic.)

migetfan1: we got a lot of fan mail today, or should i say you?

inu: and let me guess, i need to respond.

Midgetfan1: correctomundo! now heres the first letter

_dear inuyasha,_

_Dear Inuyasha,  
_

_CAN"T YOU SEE IT'S KIKYO WHO IS EVIL! KILL HER! ...takes pills cough cough Yea, Kikyo need to go to frikkin hell already!  
_

_from, Persony person_

inu: ook...is this one of yor demented friends?

midgetfan1: let me see...yup! personyperson is a friend of mine whos name i will not say because then you would hunt her down and kill her just like the wife wanted to do in mr and mrs. Smith

Inu: 0-o...what? let me guess, i need to reply or i get the flamethower in my direction.

midgetfan1:yup! right again! .

_dear creepy person whos name midgetfan1 will not mention,_

_ok idiot! number one, she's already dead! i cant kill her if she's dead! get it though your thick head! number two, yes! she does need to go to hell! dont point out the obvious! and number three, TAKE MORE PILLS! YOU NEED IT YOU MANIAC!_

_burn in hell with Kikyo and the two people i sentenced to hell in the last chapter,_

_Inuyasha_

midgetfan1: well now that you sent that letter she can find YOU, and hunt YOU down...HA HA!

inu: oh shit.

personyperson comes into the room and starts to kick inu in the balls

personyperson: you burn in hell! ass hole!

personyperson rips off a part of inu's kimono and runs

personyperson: one word! EBAY!

inu:thats the second person that tried to take my kimono! (Inuyasha 2! it roxs my soxs! XD...or was it 3?)

midgetfan1:oooook! next letter!

_Dear InuYasha,  
_

_I love Sesshomaru. I think that you should burn in hell with Kagome and Kikyo. b Bleeh! You suck! _

Burn in hell with Kagome and Kikyo,  
KAGOME AND KIKYO HATER.

Inu: whats the name on the letter?

midgetfan1:Inu Yasha Freak25, and no! you cant kill this person ether. you mess this fan fic up, i mess you up. got it?

Inu: wisper burn in hell

midgetfan1: what was that?

Inu: um... im going to respond! thats what i said!

midgetfan1: thats what i thought.

_dear person who loves my fluffy, girly brother,_

_i can kick your ass in a new york minute!...what ever that is. you username is Inu Yasha Freak25, not Sesshomaru Freak25. and you suck! in fact you suck -migetfan1 wispers in his ear to keep it rated T- ...lollipops? who came up with that? Sanji?(from one piece! sp? i think i spelled it wrong) well since you didnt write much i cant say much more, except for that your probaly failing in math...-inuyasha screams for kagome and askes what subject essays are in-...i mean language arts! the second one!...DIE!_

_get some skills in writing,_

_inuyasha_

midgetfan1:wow...that was long...lollipops is in you vocabulary? what am i thinking, vocabulary isnt in his vocabulary!

inu: shut your yap! i know perfectly well wha-

midgetfan1 take out the flame thower

inu: i hate you

midgetfan1: and thats what i wanted to hear! now, NEXT LETTER! NOW!

Inu:AHHH! Ok! ill do it!

_Yo Inu,_

_You are KICKING ASS!I watch your show every friday and sometimes the weekdays..Dude Why dont you just KILL koga already?HE's such a persistant idoit sometimes..Really gets on my Nerves..Dont you agree with me that its sometimes annoying when kagome screams INUYASHA?Well i bet ya agree.  
_

_Signed A loyal Fan  
Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu kurohi_

inu: THANK YOU! SOMEONE THAT MAKES SENCE! AN ANGEL HAS SHINED!

midgetfan1: man, i didnt know you were so religous.

_dear smart person who is the only non fangirl,_

_thankyou! thankyou! thankyou! someone that understands me! yes! koga is a bastard, kagome is annoying and you watch my show every fri- WHAT! NOOOOO! ANOTHER FANGIRL!(sorry if your a guy. inu: im not sorry! its another person who watches me take a dump!)-inu starts crying- WHY! why-i-i!Damn! stupid onions! -inu tosses a bowl of onions that were under him-_

_the only sane person left,_

_inuyasha_

Inu: stupid onions! who put that bowl there?

midgetfan1: that would be...me!

inu: thats it1 im tired of lisening to you!

inu pulls out his tetsaiga (yet again i think i spelled it wrong. sp?)

migetfan1: well if you tired then i think you should... SIT!

inu falls to the ground and notices that he has a white necklace along with hism old one

inu: not another one!

midgetfan1: oh yes! and by the way you have plenty more letters to go!

Inu: DAMN IT! NEXT LETTER!

_Dear InuYasha: _

YOU'RE MINE! MINE! MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

not kagome's.

Signed, Your's truely,  
Mrs. InuYasha

Inu: WHAT THE! ive only gone to las vegas once with kagome! and she only let me drink my appley juicy!

midgetfan1:ohhh! you had appley juicy!

inu:umm... time to respond! you know, right about... NOW!

_dear so called"Mrs. InuYasha",_

_who the hell are you? Inuyasha is not my last name!My last name is-a truck passes by the room we are in and honks a very loud horn so you cant hear inu's last name P ha ha!-!and im no drunk! and im not a perv! and your not Mrs. InuYasha! the letter says...Mini Chessecake! What kinda name is that!_

_your insane and have a weird name,_

_inuyasha_

inu: my gosh! how many creepy fangirls are in the world!

midgetfan1: this next letter will answer that question!

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_You are so hot...Can you have se-_

Inu: OMFG! WHAT PART OF RATED T DO YOU NOT COMPREHEND!

_dear playboy player of the month,_

_this is a letter you should remember, T. you seem to be mixing up the letter T with the letter M. this fanfic is rated T because of cursing which makes me happy so i can say whatever the hell i want to. if this was rated K+ insted of T, my head would explode everytime i curse. i think you like seeing my head explode! so remember, power to the T! and ill be spending my life responding to sickos like you while you sit back, relax and look at your fat ass in a playboy magazine_

_go talk to miroku and not me, inuyasha_

midgetfan1: dang. you sounded like a good influence for a sec! you suck...lollipops.

inu: what was the name of thet idiot anyways?

midgetfan1: BadKitty85, oh wait your not gonna-

inu: i already have! i sent a bomb in the mail!

midgetfan1: did you remember the stamp?

inu slaps his forehead

_Dear InuYasha-sama,_

_Are you bored with your job? How would you like to come work with me? The job would get you a lot of money and you can take off when ever you want. If you want to find out more then reply._

_Sincerly,  
Atoyo-sama_

_P.S. Don't be mean in your reply, because no matter how strong you get, I'll be 10 times stonger. I can kill you and I know your weakness. Chao._

inu:well this is stupid. more junk

_dear person who is offering me a job that i dont know about,_

_i need to ask some questions before i sign anything. 1) are you naraku?(sp? yes i suck at spelling old japanise names) 2) do you bathe? 3) what the hell am i going to use money for in my time? and 4) what is this thing you call a "chao"? does it taste like ramen?(noodles is the idiots way to say it) and no one can be stronger than me! i dont have a job and i dont plan on getting one!_

_im not sincere,_

_inuyasha_

inu: so are we done?

midgetfan1: we have 3 left!

inu:yay!

midgetfan1: until people bring us more!

inu:NOOOO! next letter!

_Dear Inuyasha,  
Is there fuzz on your ears? (This is for a dare.) Did you have a bad childhood? (I'm being paid to ask that.)  
sincerely,  
iluvthecatsohma52_

inu:im not even going to respond to that.

midgetfan1:SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!

inu is being rammed into the ground

inu:fine! ill do it!

_dear idiot that does random things to get paid,_

_let me make this short for your tiny brain to understand. dares suck, AND I DID NOT HAVE A BAD CHILDHOOD!_

_send me whatever you were paid,_

_inuyasha_

inu: so little left to do i can almost taste my freedom!

inu sticks out his tongue

inu: you know, freedom taste like chicken!

midgetfan1: Gross! theres a bug on your tongue!oh well! ill read the next letter!

Dear Inuyasha,

Kikyo NEEDS to burn in hell.Because she's really a guy.And I love Sesshomaru.He's Sexy.I DEMAND YOU TO WHACK SESSHMARU WITH A SHOVEL AND BRING HIM TO ME!the dudes in the white coats come and take me away

Signed,  
Lynn the Sesshomaru luver.

inu:whth! shte lises seshomarou!

inu wipes the bug off his tongue

midgetfan1:HA! now say you wasskly wabbit!

inu:shut up! im responding!

_dear other creepy person that likes my girly, fluffy brother,_

_ill give you a few reasons why you shoud hate sesshomaru. that fluff on his shloder is armpit hair that he was learning snot for you with.(bo-bo-bo! lol! i crack myself up) hes girly with his long flowing hair and moon on his forehead. and 3, YOU LIKE ME! THE COOL GUY OF THE THING THATS IN THE GLOWING BOX! ME! INUYASHA!_

_Im getting tired of this letter so im ending it now,_

_inuyasha_

inu:yay! only one letter left!

inu starts skipping around the room like a prancing pixie pony (time to make the 0-o face)

midgetfan1: that is, until tomorrow!

inu: NOOOO! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!

midgetfan1: maybe i should read the last letter.

_Dear InuYasha,  
My friends and I made some nicknames for you guys. Tell me what you think._

_You: InuBaka  
Sesshomaru: Fluffomaru  
Koga: Wolfie Dude  
Miroku: Hentai-Hoshi  
Naraku: Spider Monkey From Hell_

_See ya  
Rika  
P.S. I'm gona make Sesshomaru do this too._

inu: last response! yay!

midgetfan1:untill tomorrow!

inu:damn you!

_dear people who give bad nicknames,_

_IM NOT A BAKA! and whats a "dude"? is it something mean? if yes your smarter than i thought, and if no, ill hunt you down like the dog you are! or the cat or something.the other three aregood nicknames though. and please! torture seshomaru too!_

_leave me be so i can party,_

_inuyasha_

_midgetfan1:_

_P.S. (if you really are, plz add my name and if you want to be nice, a link to my fan fic but you dont need to if you dont want to! Thank You!)_

inu: yes! yay! woopie!

inu throws confetii (im a bad speller! im guessing most of these!)

midgetfan1: i have a song to sing

_tomorrow! tomorrow!_

_the mail comes tomorrow! _

_its only a day away!_

_to-_

inu: THATS IT! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! now good night!

* * *

midgetfan1: sorry for the delay! like i said! i had stuff! but i spent i entire night with coffeetwich so i can finish this twich send fanmail because im fresh out! and i wanna go night-night! well see my sister's story! she's acutekitty1 and her story is horgwarts, school for anime characters? the story bashes me but its funny! she has other funny storys and im going to fall asleep on my keybored so night-night!


	3. ch3 I dont control me!

Disclamer: dont own Inuyasha, short and simple

midget-fan1:man! i have so much to do with so little time! i need 15 fan mail letters to make a story so i break my neck just to look at the stinkin key board because i cant type normaly yet!

Inu: you think you have problems, i have a anoying fox demon following me, along with a perverted monk, a anoying girl from the future, and a demon slayer with a demon fur ball! the stupid girl from the future distroyed the sacred (this is the part where i ignore his ranting about his bad childhood)

midget-fan1: your lips keep on moving but all i hear is blah blah blah. stop complaining! your live is controled by creepy pervered guys in japan! and on fanfiction its controled by fan girls! you would never make it in the real world!

Inu: bet i can!

midget-fan1: thats for a later one shot!...no you cant! (a sneak peak of a one shot i might do!)

* * *

**INUASHA FAN MAIL!**

midget-fan1:weeeeeee!...im bored now.

inu: we can do fan mail...DOH'!

midget-fan1: i totaly forgot! to beleive i was going to give you a day off!

inu starts hitting his head on the computer he uses to respond

midget-fan1: HA HA :P

Inu: go to hell

midget-fan1: Ive been there already! its lovely!

Inu: damn you!

midget-fan1 takes out a flame thower

Inu: O-OU and now for the fan mail!

_Dear Inuyasha, _

_What do you have against fan girls? You should be happy that someone actually likes you. __A.K.A (if your too stupid to actually get anything) YOU SUCK. Just choose ethier Kikyo or __Kagome, ITS. NOT. THAT. HARD. Me, personally, Think you should go with Kagome she's almost more annoying than you. God I get tired of hearing "SITSITSIT!" every time its on. And dont even get me started on Kinky-hoe. Anyway I'm gonna stop talking/typing now 'cause you probably cant even read (do you have your agent read for you?)._

_Bye,__  
ME._

Midget-fan1: you know that person is right, JUST CHOOSE ALREADY!

Inu: For some strange reason i cant. the stupid idoits in japan control me! if you go backstage both of them do this all day. "OMG OMG OMG! like, blah blah clothes! blah blah blah shoes!blah blah blah shopping! blah blah blah...go away inuyasha!" its so anoying!

midget-fan1: ha ha! i need to pay them for their services!

Inu: you made them do that!

midget-fan1: yup . NOW RESPOND MY MINION!

_dear person who dosent have a clue,_

_what do i have against fan girls you ask? they steal my underwear, stalk me, give me random fan mail, watch me take a dump, send me random fan mail, and last but not __least CREEP ME OUT! __to tell you the truth, I DONT CONTROL MY LIFE! SO DONT TELL ME ABOUT MY WOMAN! AND IM NOT ANOYING! SHE IS! AND I DONT HAVE AN AGENT! I CAN READ...i think._

_I CAN read!_

_inuyasha_

midget-fan1: you can!

inu:how do you think i read the letters?

midget-fan1: you dont, you have a little computer implanted inside yourhead that i put when you were born and it recognizes the letters and tells you what it says! .

Inu:o-0...no more sugar for you.

midget-fan1: Next letter!

_Dear InuYasha, _

_First the InuBaka thing was my cousin's idea. Second if you call me a cat again I will kill you in the most painfull way I can think of. Dude isn't a bad thing but I don't like Koga anyways.(He's stupid) Don't worry I will torture Sesshomaru for ya. My friend wanted me to ask you why don't you have a tail_

_Rika_

inu? what kinda question is that!

midget-fan1: i dont know! but be nice in your resoponse! PLZ!

midget-fan1does the lower lip thing. inu is twitching

inu: stay away from me!

_dear person who asks weird questions,_

_how am i supposed to know why i have dont have a tail! oh yeah! now i remember! there was a full moon! i started to grow big! but then everything went blank and when i woke up i didnt have a tail and i saw kagome hiding a knife behind her back and she was twitching. which made me twitch..._

_why am i telling you this,_

_inuyasha_

midget-fan1: your a super sayian?(sp?)

inu: whats a stuper saycan?

midget-fan1: no! not stuper saycan! super sayian!

inu makes his most confused look

inu: What the hell is a super sayian?

midget-fan1: well a super sayian is a guy that goes glowey and and has realy pointy blond hair and they distroy planets and stuff

inu: 0-o I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, NO SUGAR!

midget-fan1: MY SUGAR :K (pets sugar and wispers "my pritty...my presssious") ok! next letter!

_Dear Inuyasha, _

Oh mygod! You're hot! -.- Random compliment...um... I don't like Kagome she needs to die and burn in hell. Kikyo needs to die again. And now I'm off to hire people to kidnap you, Sesshoumaru and Koga.(So I can kill him)!

Love ya's,  
(A crazy fangirl)Arian

inu: in that letter that person needs to replace fangirl with person.

_dear crazy person Arian,_

_...im hot? COOL! wait...dont kidnap me! distroy Sesshoumaru and Koga! wait...if you think im hot...OMFG! NOOOOOO! IM TO YOUNG FOR THAT! (if you dont know what hes talking about...use your perverted imagation!) well on a different topic, isnt Arian a boys name?_

_your probaly a gay cross dresser,_

_Inuyasha_

midget-fan1: its not nice to call people gay cross dressers becaue their name sound like its for the opposite gender! alot of cool people have names like that! like Artimis Fowl!

inu: -snicker- thats a girls name

midget-fan1: shut up and go to hell...wait i can sentince you there! the devil gave me his powers! see the devil loves your show and he loves my fanfic so he says i can send you to him if anything goes wrong! call me cruela de vil!(cruela de vil cruel devil! ha ha h-ah you dont care.)

inu: O-O CRAP!

_Dear Inuyasha, _

_UR SO AWESOME! the reason why girls love you is becuase how hot you are, how strong you are(you can beat the hell out of your girly brother), and your attitude! yes i'm a fangirl 2 but that doesn't mean i don't have common sense! ramen is the best! Kikyou go to hell! i hate her i mean come on she's dead anyway! kagome is annoying 2! don't say anything mean 2! naraku must fear you! i mean u are the strongest person i have seen! okay...(breathing)... srry i got carried away...but anyway buh bye! _

_From your common sense and loves ramen girl, _

_Inuyasha admirer _

_P.S. u deserve respect Inuyasha... can i call u Lord Inuyasha? Thats it bye!_

inu: bring her here now!

midget-fan1 calls someone ("yeah, uh huh, he wants you here...no he wants to see you in a year, OF CORSE NOW! ok, bye!")

midget-fan1:shell be here any minute

Drifting Sorrow walks through the door

inu: i just have one thing to say to you... i love you!

inu starts hugging her and hands her a trophy that has "1st place soccer trophy" crossed out. In marker he put best fangirl that is not creepy

Drifting Sorrow: um...thank you?

midget-fan1: hey! thats mine!

midget-fan1 snaches the trophy

midget-fan1: now get outta here before you make him happy! this fanfic is nothing without his misery!

midget-fan1 is pushing Drifting Sorrow out the door. Drifting Sorrow still has this confused look ( -o-?)

midget-fan1: AND STAY OUT!

inu: YOU ALWAYS NEED TO RUIN EVERY THING!

midget-fan1: OF CORSE I DO! ITS FUNNY! -takes pill- well since you actualy talked to her i dont think we need to respond! now next letter!

_dear Inuyasha,_

_Why do you and you brother fight so much? I mean after the first 100 it can be very very very very very very very boring... come on! if you wanted to know who would win then one of you wouldn't be here right now! Be sides he is a lot more hotter than you!_

_later, cartoonlover_

inu: HE IS NOT HOT! HE HAS A FRIGGIN MOON ON HIS FOREHEAD! AND THAT FLUFF ON HIS SHOLDER IS ARMPIT HAIR! HE DOSNT SHAVE!

midget-fan1: hey, at least i dont think he's hot

inu: i still hate you

midget-fan1: oh, you thought i was trying to be your friend? HA! i was mearly stating a fact:P now go out there and tell her how not sexy sesshomaru is!

_dear person that likes sesshomaru...which is creepy,_

_why does everyone think hes hot! hes is **not **I repeat, **not** hot or "sexy." I am!...well not really but the point is he isnt! and you fangirls ask the most confusing questions! How the hell am i supost to know why i fight with him? the creepy perverted people in japan CONTROL ME! CONTROL!_

_your just another creepy fangirl,_

_inuyasha_

midget-fan1: hey look! were almost done!

inu: YAY!

midget-fan1: almost is the key word there, in the world of fanfiction its just a day but in the real world it takes months to do these fan fics!

inu: ddddaannnng i would never last for months. well next letter!

_dear inuyasha, _

_i take back my job offer,an i damn you to hell.you coulda had anythin dat chu wanted.but no.and yes i do bathe unlike YOU.alot of people is stronger than you,you just to dumb to know it. one of those people is your sexy half brother Sesshoumaru-dono. you is so dead. Midgetfan1-sama could you please beat inuyasha for me? It would be very much appreciated._

_Sincerly,(to Midgetfan1-sama!)  
Atoyo-sama_

_P.S.inuyasha. if your wearing the cloth of the FIRE rat,then why would you be afraid of a FLAME thrower? You wimp. Ciao.( its in italian you retard!)_

inu: yeah! why am i?

midget-fan1:you do not know the secrets of the flame thrower! i also have an axe built in and theres a container with kunai's and suriken(sp? im very bad :( )

inu: O-O HOLY SHIT!

midget-fan1: - yay! your scared! now write!

_dear person who has bad grammer,_

_really man, you stink at grammer. midget-fan1 friend came over and found so many errors in that letter. heres what she spotted (this letter is changed so it is correct):_

_dear inuyasha, _

_Itake back my job offer,anI damn you to hell.you coulda had anything that you wanted,but no,and yesI do bathe unlike YOU. Alot of peopleare stronger than you, your just to dumb to know it. One of those people is your sexy half brother Sesshoumaru-dono. You areso dead. Midgetfan1-sama could you please beat inuyasha for me? It would be very much appreciated._

_Sincerly,(to Midgetfan1-sama!)  
Atoyo-sama_

_P.S.inuyasha. If your wearing the cloth of the FIRE rat,then why would you be afraid of a FLAME thrower? You wimp. Ciao.( its in italian you retard!)_

_(but seriously my friend was mostly focused on the mistakes. dont know why) at least i can atmit i stink but im from the past. so there was no "ciao" as you call it.so stop bugging. in my last letter i was right. what the hell am i going to use money for. and i dont know where the hell you are!_

_your worse than my brother,_

_inuyasha_

midget-fan1: i dont believe you were in the room that day when she saw it... you spy! atoyo-sama is going to get his wish!

midget-fan1 starts chasing him with the muti-perpose flame thrower

inu: can we do the next letter! please!

midget-fan1: yay! but im keeping the flame thrower!

_dear Inuyasha,_

_Don't you think that Sesshomaru is really a girl? I mean he wears what looks like make up and his hair is straight and long, like a girls. I have a friend who thinks he's so hot, I think she's crazy, do you?_

_Bushes283_

inu: yeah...theres a thing about that

midget-fan1: SAY IT IN THE LETTER!

_dear person who has a weird friend,_

_your friend is crazy. is he/she gay? well see, heres the thing...when sesshomaru was born, he was a girl. so he has no b-_

inu's head blows up.

midget-fan1: THAT WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO BREAK THE BOUNDARYS OF THE T! Oh well! who wants to use Inu's head as a soccer ball!

All of the readers: WE DO!

we all play soccer with inu's head in the park.People are staring at us.

midget-fan1: keep on staring and that will be your head

everyone turns around and puts their head in the newspaper

* * *

LOL XD i love my weird mind! LMFAO! by the way, sorry for the long wait. i dont have much time to do this. i can only go to the library at my school in the morning and work on the computers there! plus i only got 20 minutes and i type slow! and plz revew! like i said i need 15 letters to make a chapter, but sometimes 14 or less but the point is...REVEW!do it 4 me T-T

_P.S. dont take the responces personal. "Inuyasha" writes mean things to make it funny. i dont mean any of it._


	4. Ch3 KH2 SPECIAL!

Hi! And welcome to inuyasha fan mail!

disclamer: dont own inu, fan mail, or our special guest, Sora! this is the KH2 special! yay! KH2!

Sora: thank you! thank you! no spotlights, no autographs!

fangirls: ahhhhhhh. thats no fun. but wait! he didnt say anything about selling his clothes on ebay!

Sora: AHHHHH! Save me!

midget-fan1: ehhhh. i perfer not to interfere! but if thats what you want.

midget-fan1 stops fangirls

midget-fan1: GET OUT! HES MINE! OUT!OUT!OUT!

fangirls saddly walk out the door. midget-fan1 slams the door and puts a bunch of locks.

* * *

**Inuyasha fan mail! ( KH2 special!)**

midget-fan1: yay! KH2 rocks! well since the game comes out today, we have Sora!

inu: YAY! someone to share pain!

midget-fan1: and no fan mail!

Inu: YESYESYESYESYES! THANK YOU!

midget-fan1: ...umm... maybe one or two!

inu: Uhhhhhh

Sora: whats wrong? isnt she just another fan girl

inu shakes his head no slowly in fear

Inu& Sora: ...AHHHHHH!

midget-fan1: yay! music to my ears! n-n and to start out, lets start with fan mail! with sora comments! yay!

_Dear InuYasha,  
What the hell do you mean you're like a sayian! Sayians are monkeys and you are a dog. STOP DISSIN SESSHOMARU! He is much cooler and sexyer than you (you're still hot) His fur isn't armpit hair, no one is stupid enough to do that(except Bo-Bo-Bo) and he's not a gay cross dresser like Jakotsu._

Sora: What did you do Inuyasha!

inu: ummmmm...let me go down the list. diss my brother, curse,call someone a gay crossdresser, curse, tell people to go to hell, curse, stick up my middle finger, had ramen, oh! and i gave someone a hug!

Sora: was it a chick?

inu: yup

sora: awsome!

Sora gives inu a high five.

midget-fan1: Get back to the letter!

_dear anoying person who writes back,_

_im not a saycan! or was it sayian? what ever, it was a joke! J-O-K-E. And i can diss my bro if i wanna! watch me! hes a fat ass with a bad attitude that acts like mr. suave! and i dont care about his fluff! I say its armpit hair! so it is!_

_NOW BE GONE,_

_inuyasha_

Sora: well that was mean..

midget-fan1:you dont know the half of it.

Inu:I can say whatever the hell i wanna! P

midget-fan1: SHUT UP!

inu: NO!

midget-fan1 starts to unlock the door with the fangirls

inu: OK! OK! ILL SHUT UP! Just dont unlock that door!

midget-fan1: yay! i have power! n-n i happy today so ill read the next letter,

_Dear Lord Inuyasha,  
hello again! thank you for the hug! ur the BEST! anyways i didn't get to say anything about Koga. he is SO a retard i mean come on he acts like he's the best. i wouldn't mind kicking his but into oblivion! i got ramen! YES! i can't wait to eat it! maybe we can eat it together! i got a cellphone! yes! it was my b-day that's why! when's ur b-day? srry getting carried away! ...(breathing)... ok. midget-fan1, thank u for putting my letter on! back to Lord Inuyasha. i love ur ears! i have to agree with Kagome on that. now u probably think i'm not the best but o well at least u have to answer this letter. i have to go now. buh bye, Lord Inuyasha and midget-fan1!  
Inuyasha Admirer  
P.S. my friends are crazy about u! especially one... she freaks me out sometimes when it comes to you.  
P.P.S. i hope i get to see u again!  
_

Sora: Dude...this chick is creepy

inu: What did you say?

inutakes out tetsaiga

Sora: ummmm...Shes the best!

inu: thats what i thought

Sora: WAIT! i have the keyblade! im not scared of you!

sora takes out the keyblade

inu: oh no! im so scared of a oversized key!

Sora: BRING IT OLD MAN!

they start fighting, midget-fan1 walks to the computer

midget-fan1: theyre busy so ill respond!

_dear DriftingSorrow,_

_hi! its me! midget-fan1-sama! this is my first time responding! yay! Happy late b day! well inuyasha is free on...well i lock out everyting thats happy so TODAY! YAY! yea...im too hyper and so are you_

_well that sucked,_

_midget-fan1_

Midget-fan1: Shes coming!

inu: who?

midget-fan1: DriftingSorrow

inu: yay! lets ditch this idiot back here and bring her here!

sora: you cant! its the KH special!

midget-fan1: correction, its the KH2 special. And for the first 3 hours of the game, your sleeping, loser!

midget-fan1 pushes a button and a trap door opens under sora. then through the back door comes out one and only, Roxas!

roxas: this isnt the guys bathroom is it?

midget-fan1: nope! your trapped here for all eternity!...or until someone cooler comes! n-n

Roxas: so im trapped by some creepy fangirl...as usual.

midget-fan1: Yup! but for a special reason! its an episode dedicated to KH2! and your in the beggining of it but then you get replaced by Sora and then you go to places like port royal, timeless river, hollow bastion (AKA radient garden), halloween town, Olympus Coliseum, Beast castle, land of the dragons(Mulan), Agrabah, Pride lands, Disney's castle, Twilight town, Space paranoids, the 100 Acre wood(yup i really suck at spelling) and atlantica! the place that scars you for life!

roxas: why does atlantica scar you for life?

midget-fan1: there is no fighting! all they do is dance and sing! sing and dance! do you know how anoying it get hearing the song "swim this way"over and over again!

inu: what does it sound like?

midget-fan1: ok. its your funeral:

_swim this way_

_we'll dance and we'll play_

_its a very easy thing to do,_

_so everyone come shake a fi-_

Inu & Roxas: AHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! AHHHH! DONT MAKE US HEAR IT AGAIN!

midget-fan1: wiat till you see the dance moves!

Roxas:is it break dancing?

midget-fan1: nope n-n

Inu: hip hop?

midget-fan1: nope n-n

Roxas: tap dancing? n-n

Inu & midget-fan1:O-O

midget-fan1: Ummmm...no. its swinging! side to side! with hand motions!

Inu & Roxas: AHHHHHH!

they start hugging eachother in fear

Roxas: well better Sora than me!

midget-fan1: but reallly the game is fun, but its kinda pathetic that you beat Ursula by dancing -.-U well lets see what other worlds we can find faults or anoyingness in! like...Timeless river!

Roxas: What the heck it Timeless River?

midget-fan1: its the 1940 Mickey cartoons, you know, the one with steamboat Willie! but heres the catch, they didnt have color TV so the entire world is in...BLACK AND WHITE...DUN DUN DUN!

Roxas: thats not so bad

midget-fan1: and your chibi!

Roxas & Inu: NOOOO! Were too cool to be chibi!

midget-fan1: Ok, now that i freaked you out, next world is Disney castle! the problem is, hearing that song over and over again! the Mickey Mouse song! and then you start humming it everywhere you go! a good side is...ummm...still figuring that out. In there you need to protect Minnie, and people are out to get her, but the stupid witch with a b cant defend herself and lets you die countless times!

Roxas:I can tell you really dont like Minnie.

midget-fan1: So it does show! now toooooooo Pride lands! Soras a lion and he stilll doesnt know how to comb his hair properly! a lion could die from its pointyness! and his necklace could kill a lion too! and donald is a tropical bird. yup. WTF and guess what goofy is? A TURTLE. But besides that Sora is fast and awsome. pride lands is one of the best ONE! but man if this was real, sora would have eaten donald by now! pridelands or not! i mean, who wants duck soup!

Roxas: thats evil! donald is cool!

Inu: I do!

Roxas: T-T thats pure evil

Inu: so what. im hungry.

midget-fan1: n-n yup! now about halloween town...in this Sora goes to chrismas town and Sora gets to see "Sandy Claws" as the people in halloween town call him and Sora said he didnt belive in santa so no presen-

Roxas: Am I on his nice list?

Inu: -.- you beleve that fat bastard will give you presents just for being nice!

Roxas: yes...

Inu: He doesnt give you presents! he gives you COAL! which is weird because it turns into diamonds and then you get rich! and thats why rich people are mean! MEAN!

midget-fan1: your just upset because you got a coal mine!

Inu: T-T your always mean to me!

midget-fan1: who cares, get used to it.

inu: T-T

midget-fan1: SHUT UP INU! now for the next world, Space Paranoids! In that world, Sora meets Tron and trys to show him emotions and its really weird. but the look of the place is awsome, all digital!

inu: Im gonna catch all the digimon!

inu puts on a pair of goggles

midget-fan1: no, its not the digital world. its the inside of the computer of ansem the wise!

Roxas: Ansem the what? i heard he was the bad guy!

midget-fan1: ehhhh youll see! play the game! inus still tring to beat Seferoth!(sp?)

inu: must...beat...master of evil villans!

migdet-fan1: twitch OK the next world is..Beast castle! i like it but its mostly a mushy love story with belle and beast. but beside that, the world is awsome! with one comedy punch from Belle!

roxas raises eyebrow

roxas: Im not even going to ask. wait...dont you mean punch **line**

midget-fan1: No! and the next world is my personal favorite Port Royal!

inu: whats so special about that place?

midget-fan1 gets mad and kicks him in the balls

roxas: yeah whats so special about it anyways? doesnt sound like much..

midget-fan1: GRRRRR! DONT EVER SAY THAT!

midget-fan1 kicks Roxas in the balls. Roxas just blinks and puts his hands on his hips and looks up proud

Roxas: Balls of steel!

midget-fan1: o-0 shit...well port royal is pirates! you know the movie about the cursed gold that if you even steal one piece-

anouncer guy from one piece interupts midget-fan1

anouncer guy: since then pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line! searching for one piece! The tresure that will make their dreams come true! YO!

midget-fan1: GET OUT! YOUR IN THE WRONG FANFIC! YOUR LOOKING FOR THE FANFIC NEXT DOOR!

anouncer guy: huh? mind giving me directions?

midget-fan1: UHHHH!

midget-fan1 grabs a piece of paper and writes down directions

inu: while shes doing that, ill be really telling you about the next world. and the next world is..

inu looks on the list

inu: 100 acre wood? wtf! what kinda name for a place is that. oh wait...its the winnie the pooh world...marvolus. well its fill with fluffyness and love! they cant even put the word attack and replace it with hit! THOSE DAMN RETARTED GAME MAKERS! AND THE STUPID KEYBLADE YOU GET FROM THERE IS RETARTED TOO! ITS THE WEAKEST! IT SUCKS!

Roxas: Whats so wrong with cute and fluffyness!

Inu: o-o...well its a mini game world again...but you need to find the pages...AGAIN.

midget-fan1 finaly gives him directions...to the house next door

midget-fan1: MAN HOW HARD IS IT TO FIGURE OUT DIRECTIONS TO WALK 3 FEET!

Roxas: very VERY hard!

Inu: are you retarted? or are you just gay? Or maybe your a combination of the both!

roxas: thats not nic-

midget-fan1: WHO CARES! MY TURN TO TALK! now the next world is twilight town. I like this wold alot because you get to ride on a skateboard, play struggle, do odd jobs and have sea-

Roxas: SEA SALT ICECREAM! MINE! Its salty but sweet! so buy sea salt icecream today!

Roxas gulps a mouthful of sea salt icecream

miget-fan1: NO COMMERTIALS IN MY FANFIC

Roxas: But theyre paying me in sea salt-

midget-fan1: I DONT CARE! Takes pill

inu: you need anger management.

midget-fan1: GRRR! Takes another pill Now Im happy! did you know Tea/ Anzu (From yugioh) takes these pills?

Inu: THIS ISNT A CROSSOVER!

midget-fan1: Oh right -.-U you ruin my fun! well the next world is land of the dragons. now the storyline is pathetic, its the same as the movie but she also makes friends with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Whats stupid is that the only one that gets that shes a girl right away, is Goofy! heres the scene

Goofy: Your a girl arnt ya!

sora and Donald: WHAT! A GIRL!

midget-fan1: their that clueless!

Roxas: they should be able to tell. if she a girl she has-

his head explodes

Midget-fan1: people dont get this stuff nowadays do they? oh well! lets bring back in Sora!

Inu: we just got rid of an idiot, why bring another?

Midget-fan1: because I have the power to make your head explode too...again.

Inu: THAT WAS YOU?

midget-fan1: Im the writer. I have these kinda powers. And I have MANY powers. like this one!

midget-fan1 snaps her fingers and Sora appears.

Sora: Huh? what the heck? why am I back here?

midget-fan1: I can also do this.

midget-fan1 snaps her fingers again and hes wearing a dress.

Sora: SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!

midget-fan1 snaped her fingers again and he was back to normal.

Midget-fan1: Nothing, just demonstrating my powers. since Roxas died, Your filling in.

Sora: oh thats i- ROXAS DIED! YOU HAVE POWERS?

midget-fan1: just talk about the worlds you go to so we can get this over with and rap this up?

Sora: Sure! -Starts rapping- Im Sora, ok! now my name sounds gay but see ya here! Im not so queer!

midget-fan1: not that way!

Sora: ahhhhh! thats no fun. whats the next world on the list?

midget-fan1: well we havent done Hollow Bastion, Olympus Coliseum, Agrabah, and some others

Sora: Hollow Bastion is just in construction, the Coliseum is underground cause thats how horrible it is, Agrabah is too sandy and i dont wanna talk bout the others.

inu: then what do we do now?

Midget-fan1: Dance?

we all do the chicken dance.

* * *

im late...as usual...by about a year.T-T man, i have no time to do this!Im working on a futere fanfic thats not anime.Besides! i had to beat the game first!I LOVE KH! So you cant blame me for wanting to do a special.I cant concentrate on this! and I made sure none of the characters from KH cursed because their owned by Disney interactive. Cause disney is so lame. im gonna finish this with this chappie. I suck at it. for my next fic, ill pre make the episodes! byes! n-n in a year, come back and see the fan fic to be!


End file.
